ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Coleman
History 'Early Life' Charlie was born in the united states to two cuban immigrant police officers. She lived a happy life for the first six years of her life with her parents. Syndicate Victim & Aftermath When she was six years old, Charlie was kidnapped by members of the Syndicate who used her as a hostage to attempt to blackmail her parents. In the ensuing confrontation, Charlie's parents were mortally wounded, but she was saved by Ian Coleman, the second Raven. Terrified, Charlie refused to leave Ian's arms and it was agreed her would take care of her for the night. Charlie however never left and Ian would come to adopt her as his daughter. Life with Ian Charlie spent the next eight years with Ian, slowly healing from the trauma of her childhood, and being trained in the Raven's cape skills at her request. Although she did better for many years, the trail of Zacharia Blackthorn, the man who had ordered her parents' death would scar her again when he was acquitted of all charges due to jury tampering. At Ravenhold After months of breaking down, Ian registered Charlie for ravenhold against her wishes, wanting to break the isolation she had retreated into. There she met Caroline, whom she quickly found herself crushing on. After less than a week, the two would begin dating. Character Traits Personality Charlie is somewhat withdrawn and deeply hurt from the trauma of her childhood. She has very strong sense of right and wrong and is extremely protective of others. Physical Traits Charlie is a short statured latina girl with quite developed musculature. She wears her hair short and dresses in a very masculine style, self identifying as a tomboy. Abilities Charlie is a baseline girl and possess no supernatural abilities whatsoever. All of her skills were honed by training. She does have a selection of Gadgets. Charlie is a talented hand-to-hand combatant, adept in staff use, highly acrobatics and parkour adept. Her costume is not long armored but also features several features such as sight enhancements, flashbang protection, computer uplink, among others. Charlie's combat arsenal includes a collapsible staff, laser carved birdarangs, several explosives, grapples, pepper spray and a taser. Relationship Family * Xavier Cruz — Biological father, deceased. * Mirta Cruz — Biological mother, deceased. * Ian Coleman — Adoptive father * Jason Coleman — Adoptive younger brother * Unnamed Biological Grandparents — Out of Contact. Relationships * Caroline Campbell — Girlfriend Friends * Jaeger Heppenheimer — Rival, secretly likes him a little. * Marian Morales — Best friend from Havenport. * Ahti Tkara — Classmate and friend. * Sanjay Pichai — Classmate. Enemies * Allen Elster — Hasn't quite forgiven him for saying bigoted things. * Zachariah Blackthorn — Parent's murderer Other * Doc Venus — Charlie's therapist for the past eight years. Pets * Nibbles — A rescued jackalope chimera entrusted to her by the Legion. * Grump — Ian's old german-shepherd and irish wolfhound. Very protective of Charlie. Story Appearances Origins # Aftermath Story # Broken Legacy # Mending Trivia * Charlie is sexually attracted to Itharii * Charlie has PTSD Category:Character Category:Class 3 of 2016 Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Cape Category:Freshman Category:2016 Freshman Category:White Category:Scottish Category:Italian-American Category:Female Category:Cisgender Category:Gadgets Category:Martial Artist Category:Baseline Category:Lesbian Category:Gay / Lesbian Category:Queer Category:Cape Kid Category:Superhero Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:In a relationship Category:AFAB Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Spanish Club Category:Tracks and Fields Club Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Atheist Category:American Citizen Category:Adopted Category:Pet Owner Category:English Speaker